


Let's Dance!

by Mirrored_Illusions



Series: 2020 August Fic-A-Day [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 2020 August Fic-A-Day, Crossover, Crossover Friendship, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Twisting The Hellmouth Fic-a-Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/pseuds/Mirrored_Illusions
Summary: Ladies' night out with Buffy and JJ.
Series: 2020 August Fic-A-Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860277
Kudos: 8
Collections: TwistedShorts





	Let's Dance!

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: BtVS: Post-Chosen & CM: anytime after Henry's birth and finding out JJ's pregnant with Michael.  
> Disclaimer: Nothing copyrighted belongs to yours truly.  
> Author's Note: Written for Day 25 of the 2020 August Fic-A-Day.  
> A/N: I had to work an extra late shift, so have some semi-happy Buffy & JJ! ;)

"What about him?" The other woman indicated a tall dark-haired man with a trimmed beard and mustache. He was dressed impeccably and looked confident and secure in his own skin. From the looks of it, he was also able to keep up an engaging conversation.  
  
"No, I like my men clean-shaven."  
  
"The one over by the bar is tall, but not too tall, he looks clean, is well-dressed, clean-shaven, and keeps admiring you."  
  
"He also admitted to his friend that he has a live-in girlfriend at home but doesn't mind 'getting some on the side'."  
  
JJ hung her head for a few seconds, "That enhanced hearing of yours is both a blessing and a curse." She scrutinized another part of the room before returning her full attention to the Slayer. "I just want you to dance with someone, not marry them or have their babies."  
  
"I know, but the last twenty guys I've gone on dates with have either been cheating on someone, don't know what soap is for, kept checking out other women while we were out, and in one case all the attractive men, insisted we have sex right away, or they were just plain boring."  
  
JJ gave Buffy a pointed look, "Again, it's a dance, not a commitment of any kind."  
  
"I know, I know." She gave the bar at large another overview, and there was definitely some salty goodness out that night, but she just wasn't feeling it. Then she turned back to her friend.  
  
"How about you? Three guys have asked for a dance and you shot all of them down right away."  
  
JJ wasn't stepping into the trap, but she replied calmly. "I have a husband and a child at home, so I'm good here with my fruity drink." She raised her glass to prove her point and took a sip.  
  
"To quote you, 'it's a dance, not a commitment of any kind.'"  
  
Blue eyes twinkled in semi-darkness, "Touche, Buffy. Touche."  
  
Buffy downed the remains of her drink and then rose. "I'm going to get another one. Want another?"  
  
"Sure. Take your time, say a few dances..."  
  
Buffy smiled and then wound her way across the crowded floor. A few people managed to drag her onto the dancefloor and she got her groove on for a few minutes before moving on towards her target. Soon enough she was at the bar and ordered her drinks and returned to her FBI friend.  
  
"Was that a few minutes of dancing I saw? And with a scruffy fella no less!" JJ teased her as Buffy handed over the new glass. While she was away someone had been by and collected their old glasses.  
  
"Yes, Jennifer, that was a few minutes of shaking my booty. Are you happy now?" She smiled, it had felt good. Not as good as it normally did, but that was okay.  
  
JJ took a sip of her new drink, "I'm getting there and these drinks you're plying me with are helping me along."  
  
They spent the next half hour chatting and enjoying their alcoholic beverages before JJ downed what was left of hers. Then she announced, "Let's dance!" As she grabbed Buffy's arm and got her up on her feet. Laughing the Slayer allowed herself to be lead onto the dance floor and just move in time with the music.  
  
While they were dancing with each other they were soon surrounded by men who attempted to join in. Rather than be annoyed she just smiled and let them, because why not? JJ was right, it was just dancing.


End file.
